110m Hurdles
110m Hurdles is a recurring event that has featured throughout the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games franchise. Simulating the real Olympic sport of hurdles, it is based upon the 100m event with the addition of several hurdles in the way that the athletes must jump over. There is also a variation of this event called the 400m Hurdles that is applied across the whole length of the track, which has only featured in the original iteration of the Olympic Games. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games The aim of this event is very similar to the aforementioned 100m event, which is to run across the track to the finish line as fast as possible. However, this time there's a challenge delivered with the inclusion of several hurdles across the track. At the start during the countdown, prepare to charge up by pressing B to build up energy, then swing down the Wii Remote upon "Go!". Shake the remote and Nunchuk alternately, and upon approaching a hurdle press B to jump over at the right time (alternatively, the remote can be used on its own). If the player jumps at the precise moment the character will gain a brief boost, but failure to clear it will result in the hurdle being knocked and a costly slowdown. When approaching the finish line, press B just prior to crossing it to lunge forward. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games As one of the customary Olympic events, the 110m Hurdles makes an expected appearance in the London iteration of the ''Olympic Games. The gameplay is almost identical, but with a few differences in the controls; just the Wii Remote can be used. As usual, hold B to charge and swing down at the countdown, then shake the remote as fast as possible and press B to jump over hurdles at the right timing. This time though, every athlete is equipped with a special dash - to unleash it, press A. In the London Party mode, Rouge the Bat serves as the boss of this event; defeating her will grant the player a large 4x4 sticker to add to the stickerbook collection. The handheld iteration of the London 2012 Olympic Games ''utilises a more simplified gaming mechanic, with the running being automated. The gameplay here is based around memory, as from the beginning buttons will be shown across each of the hurdles. The player has to memorise the order of the input commands for each hurdles and time the jumps correctly as the character starts running. The timing is especially important, as it's ranked from bad to perfect and will determine the intensity of the character's speed boost after clearing the hurdle. It should be noted that the last two hurdles comes with two button inputs that the player has to memorise and execute correctly at the same time; if done successfully though, the character will unleash a special dash just before the finish line. Only the Challengers group of characters can play this event - Yoshi. Bowser Jr., and the Shadow and Silver hedgehogs. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games The 110m Hurdles event is only included in the handheld port of ''Rio 2016 Olympic Games. This game ditches the simplified mechanics of the preceding ''London 2012, ''in favour of active button-mashing. During the countdown, hold B to charge up energy and release instantly upon "Go!". Mash the A button continually to get the character running quickly and press B to jump over the hurdles; as usual, timing is important. You can also unleash a special dash once by pressing the X button. The roster selection for this event is restricted to the following characters: Trivia *The DS version of the original ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games ''only includes the 400m version of the hurdles event as opposed to 110m. Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games events